I'm Pregnant
by FlyingAboveTheClouds
Summary: Unfortunately for Italy, Prussia is not the most reliable translator. GerIta fluff! Kinda dumb. Written for my friend, Catie. Happy b-day Catie! :3


**Hello, everyone! This is a fic I wrote for by my MPFF (Most Prussia Friend Forever), Catie! \(^3^)/ Happy birthday, Catie! I know, I know, in terms of gifts I could really do better :) but I hope you enjoy! (I'll get you a better present, I promise XD) **

**Translations are at the bottom.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the kitchen windows. Larks could be heard**; **the songbirds were just beginning to chirp as the minute hand on the clock adjusted slightly, marking the time to be approximately 6:40. The peace and quiet in the empty kitchen was shattered as Prussia stumbled into the room, grunting from the aching in his head.

_Gott! I had way too much to rink last night!_

He noisily tore through the cupboards, searching for something to eat. There wasn't much to find. Germany hadn't gone out to buy food in weeks.

_Wow, this war is really starting to get annoying. Germany never has time to buy food anymore! And France hasn't gone drinking with me in months. At least I still have Antonio. Kesesese, that guy is hilarious._

Prussia continued his raid, and his efforts were rewarded when he found a box of cereal. He fished a clean bowl out of the sink, but was disappointed to find when he tried to pour the cereal that the box was empty.

_What!? But I wanted cereal…what idiot put an empty box back in cabinet-? Oh yeah, it was me._

"WEST!" he called out.

There was no response.

"WEST! I'M HAVING A BREAKFAST EMERGENCY UND I THINK WE'RE OUT OF MILK ANYWAY!"

There was still no response.

_Hmph. Ignoring me! Now that's just mean!_

Prussia stomped down the hall and, without knocking, threw open Germany's bedroom door.

"WEEEEEEEST! WE'RE OUT OF- aww!"

Prussia couldn't help but smile. Germany was fast asleep in his bed and Italy was cuddled up to him. Of course it was in all likelihood that Germany was completely unaware, and Italy had probably just snuck in there in the middle of the night, but it was still cute, nonetheless.

"Aww, well isn't that cute…" Prussia muttered under his breath. He spotted a camera on Germany's desk. "Kesesese, I'm gonna take a picture-"

"Ve~ Buongiorno, Big Brother Prussia…eh? What are you doing?" Italy lazily lifted his head up, looking curiously at the German.

Prussia retracted his hand, which was hovering above the camera. "Oh, good morning Ita! Kesesese, what are you doing in West's room?"

"It's a really funny story! Last night I had this really scary dream that-"

_Ah, that brings back memories… Ita is so cute. If only West knew…_

"_-_and then Germany was like, 'ITALY! STOP CRYING!' and then I started crying some more and Germany felt bad so he let me sleep in his bed with him!"

"Well, that's nice of West. Kesesese, he's such a big softy~"

Germany made a grumbling sound, turning over in his sleep so that he now faced Italy. He shifted restlessly, sensing another prescence in the bed as he stirred into consciousness.

"Ve~ I'm hungry. Prussia, did you make breakfast?" Italy asked hopefully.

Prussia laughed, "Hell, I can't cook!"

**( ^ It would appear that Prussia has not yet tried a certain Englishman's cooking**)

Germany shifted again, this time more roughly.

"Uh-oh," Italy said, "I told Germany that I would go back to my room by two o'clock."

"…Ita…..ITALY!?"

"UWAAA!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-!"

"I-I'm going to go m-make breakfast!" Italy jumped out of the bed and darted, stark naked, out of the room.

Germany threw the covers off of his body. "NEIN! COME BACK HERE! YOU WILL NOT EAT BREAKFAST UNTIL AFTER WE ARE DONE WITH MORNING TRAINING!"

This announcement caused Prussia to snap out of his nostalgic state, "BUT WEEEEEST! I'M HUUUNGGRY!"

* * *

"Ger….Germa…Germany! Can I...*huff* take a break?"

"Nein! Forty more pushups!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Germany took out his stopwatch and, not pleased with the number on the screen, looked over his shoulder to see what was taking his other Axis partner so long. "Japan! Are you done with your curl-ups?!"

A red-faced Japan struggled to lift the upper half of his body off the ground, "H-hai, I am almost done,"

"Argh! You're not doing it right!" Germany huffed, stomping over.

Italy took this chance to collapse on the ground. "Ugh…"

Prussia laughed and nudged the Italian's side with his foot, "You know, West shouldn't be so hard on you. He's lucky you aren't all heavy like America considering how many carbs you eat!"

"Germany's soooo mean!" Italy whined. His face then went to a dreamy looking expression, "But Germany's so nice when he's not mean…"

Prussia snorted, "When is West _not_ mean?"

They could hear Germany's shouting behind them as he tried to show Japan "THE PROPER WAY TO DO A PUSHUP!"

Italy, still laying flat on his stomach, looked slightly confused. "Hey, Prussia. What Germany's shouting at Japan….are those numbers?"

"Eh?" Prussia concentrated, trying to hear exactly what his younger brother was saying. Sure enough, even through Japan's grunting from pain, he could hear "_Ein! Zwei! Drei! Vier!_" He chuckled, "You don't know your German number, Ita? Not even one through ten? You've been buddies with West for a while now."

Italy sighed, "I know…I'm not very good at learning…stuff….Hey, Prussia! Can _you _teach me some German words?"

Prussia smiled devilishly, a nasty plan forming in his head. "_Sure, _and then afterwards why don't you try to talk to West?"

Italy finally pushed himself up from his position on the ground and nodded eagerly.

"Okay…well first of all '_How are you?'_ is '_Liebst du mich?' _Got that?"

Italy nodded again, screwing up his face as if in effort to memorize the phrase. "Oh! How do you say that you're sorry? Because I have to say that to Germany a lot…"

"Oh? Well, um…" Prussia thought for a moment and then smiled, "'_I'm sorry' _is '_Ich bin schwanger'_."

"Okay. Ich bin schwanger!" Italy repeated, "Got it!"

Prussia snickered. This was going to be good.

"Okay…uh…some other phrases. Your name, Italy, is _Italien_ in German…and Germany is _Deutschland_….uh, _hello_ is _hallo…"_

* * *

"Hallo, Deutschland!" Italy suddenly popped up behind Germany.

"Not now Italy."

"But whyyyy?" Italy whined.

"I'm busy," Germany replied curtly.

"But I learned some German and I wanted to show you!"

Germany sighed and set his pen down, "Fine…go ahead…make it quick…"

Italy beamed and, with much confidence, asked, "Liebst du mich?"

Germany stared at him, a look of horror frozen on his face. How was he supposed to answer to that? What would Italy say if he said yes? Even worse, what would he say if he lied and said no? "U-uh, Italy…I- er…Why would you ask me something like that?"

Italy looked thoroughly downtrodden. _Ve~ He's angry at me…what did Prussia say was "I'm sorry"? _

"Ich bin schwanger!" Italy blurted out.

Germany's eyes went wide. "U-uh, I-Italy…men can't do that."

***What Italy thinks he's saying***

"I'm sorry!"

"Uwaa! Ich bin schwanger!" Italy repeated hastily, throwing his hands up defensively.

"Italy…you're a-" _Wait a minute…what does this have to do with me?...Mein gott! I know I had a lot to drink last night, but I don't think I…OH MEIN GOTT!_ No one knew much about the biology of countries, so there was always the possibility. _Maybe…can male countries…did we-? Is he-? Wait…this is Italy so maybe…_ "Italy, are you sure about this?"

Italy gave him a confused look, "Eh? Um…I don't know. I guess-"

"ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT!?"

"AH! I AM! I AM! I'M SORRY!"

Germany sighed. This was a delicate situation. "Who got you pregnant?"

Italy suddenly started to giggle. An annoyed look crossed Germany's face. "What are you laughing about!?"

"Ha ha ha! Silly Germany! Boys can't get pregnant!" he laughed.

"But you just said that you…Italy, where did you learn how to say those _German phrases_?"

***What he actually said***

"I'm pregnant!"

"Big Brother Prussia taught me!"

"…"

"…"

"BRUDER!"

"AH! WEST! ES TUT MIR LEID! ES TUT MIR LEID!"

* * *

After receiving a beating from Germany, Prussia apologized for "teaching Italy misleading phrases". This didn't quite suffice for Germany, however, who was still quite embarrassed about the incident. Unable to focus on his paperwork, he had retreated into his bedroom, making sure to close the door. He lay face down on the bed, exasperated with his idiotic brother, though he was silently thanking the heavens that Romano had decided not to show up that day.

Germany didn't respond when he heard a gentle knock at the door. The door creaked open and Italy's nervous voice filled the room, "U-uh, Germany, I know you're upset but I just wanted to say sorry."

Germany lifted his head slightly. He felt his heart practically melt at the distressed look on Italy's face; even when he was scared and upset, he was still adorable. He sat up, "Come sit down."

Italy nervously took a seat on the bed next to the blonde. "I'm really sorry Germany, I-!"

"It's fine Italy. I'm not mad," Germany said, placing a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Really?" Italy's face lit up, making Germany smile involuntarily.

"Really. Just- from now on- don't listen to Prussia."

"Yes sir!" Italy chirped. "…but, uh..." The nervous expression from before returned.

"What is it?" Germany asked.

"Big Brother Prussia _did_ teach me one phrase that I really liked, but I don't know if he was telling the truth or not..…"

"Oh? What phrase would that be?"

Italy quickly leaned in a placed a quick kiss on the older man's lips. Germany took a moment to recover from the shock before wrapping his arms around Italy's waist. They stayed like that for a few seconds. When Italy pulled away he flashed a huge grin, "Ich liebe dich, Deutschland!"

Germany, after realizing what had just happened, returned the smile, "Ja, I think you got that right."

"And…"

"Ti amo troppo, Italia."

* * *

**Liebst du mich? – Do you love me?**

**Ich bin schwanger – I am pregnant**

**Ein! Zwei! Drei! Vier! – One! Two! Three! Four!**

**Es tut mir leid! – I'm sorry (not "Ich bin schwanger", as Prussia would have Italy believe)**

* * *

**YAY! FLUFFINESS! Anyway, happy b-day Catie! :D I hope this wasn't too crappy! And even if you aren't Catie, please feel free to review ;)**


End file.
